The End of the World
by RosesandBlack
Summary: Harry and Hermione date over the summer and restart their relationship when school starts, but when Ron and Ginny plot to kill them, it's their job to stop them before they end the world.rated M for sex, violence, gore, and language.
1. Deadly Plans

Hello everyone!

my name is kriz and this is my first fan fiction, so please mind it may be a little weird lol

**Deadly Plans**

For six years, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were friends, but one question changed everything: will you go out with me? Harry had asked Hermione to be his girlfriend, but about a month into their relationship, Ron became jealous and almost killed Hermione. He beat her her with spells and curses which made her hemerage and bleed internally.

Hermione was now fine with a few headaches here and there, but Harry broke their relationship after only two months. But as Harry, Hermione, and Ron stood by the crimson train, they smiled. They had finished their sixth year and now they had the entire summer to use magic, but Harry had other plans for June, July, and August.

"Hermione?" Harry asked grabbing her hand.

"What's up?" Hermione asked as Harry held her hand.

"I want to restart our relationship," Harry said as Hermione smiled.

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked putting all her luggage down, "I thought you said it was too risky and dangerous."

"It was," Harry said kissing the top of her hand, "but now I think it's safe. We have three months to be together and the best part is...I finally got them."

"You did?" Hermione said as light came to her eyes, "How?"

"Dudley mailed them to me," Harry said smiling, "he had too much of them and i said I needed some."

"So when are we going to use one?" Hermione asked as Harry grabbed her butt and pulled her closer.

"You'll find out," Harry said kissing her neck.

"Sounds mysterious," Hermione said as theur tongues danced. Once their tongues were tired, they apparted to Ron's house, but Ron was the last one to leave the platform. Ron has seen the whole thing and he planned to talk Harry alone: along with his wand and a gun.

After dinner, Harry and Hermione went into her room and talked about what their last year at Hogwarts was going to be like.

"Do you think you're finally going to defeat Voldemort?" Hermione asked lying on her bed.

"I hope so," Harry said conjuring a rose and throwing it to Hermione, "I'm tired of his bullshit and almost killing my friend."

"I know fifth year was hard, but we got through it. You figured out the prophecy you escaped Voldemort..."

"But for how much longer?" Harry said burying his face in his hands, "This is possibly the last time I'm going to have a chance to finally kill him."

"I know," Hermione said getting up and sitting on Harry's lap, "If our plans for this year don't follow through, then we'll go after Voldemort together."

"Alright," Harry said kissing her softly. Ron suddenly walked in and sighed.

"You know how I hate when you guys do this," Ron said as Harry and Hermione smiled.

"Sorry dude," Harry said as Hermione goy up and left.

"Anything new?" Harry said as Hermione ventured off exploring the other rooms.

She came upon a door, but when she tried to open it, it was locked.

"Allahomora," she whispered as the door unlocked. She stepped inside the dark room and turned on the lights. Her eyes grew wide as she saw pictures of her and Harry during last school year. She went over to the desk and saw blueprints of Hogwarts; he planned to take over Hogwarts and become headmaster. When she moved the blueprints, she started to read a letter from a mystery sender. It explained how Ron was going to kill Harry and take Hermione as his wife.

_What is he doing?_ Hermione though until she saw an emblem at the top pf the page: the Dark Mark.

She ran out of the room and burst inside her own.

"You ok?" Harry said as he finished his chess game with Ron.

"Uh yea," Hermione lied as the clock chimmed nine o'clock, "I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Alright," Harry said as he kissed Hermione and left.

Hermione glared at Ron and said, "I know all about your plan."

"Well then," Ron said walking toward the door, "I guess I'll have to change my plans.

He walked out the door, leaving Hermione standing alone her room.

He had to be stopped, but how? She couldn't kill her best friend. Or could she?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. July and August

Hello, hope you enjoyed the last chapter!

There's more excitement to come!

**July and August**

It was now the middle of July. Most of the Weasley's were gone; Fred and Geroge left on a trip to meet the ladies, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had to work. Mr. Weasley had replaced Fudge as Minister for Magic and Mrs. Weasley worked at Mungo's treating the sick, the injured, and the insane.

Charlie got a local job as a bartender at a muggle bar not too far from the Weasley Burrow and the trio were the only ones left the home. Harry spent most of the morning strategizing for Quidditch; Ron helped at times and Hermione spent her morning reading a spell book.

_"Quinamora!" _Hermione said as the plant in front of her turned into five plants.

"Nice work," Ron said standing at the doorway to the dining room.

"Thank you," Hermione said smiling and putting her book and wand away, "What's up?"

"I wanted to know something," Ron said still standing, "Why Harry?"

"Ron, we've been through this," Hermione sighed, "I chose Harry when we broke it off."

"After you cheated," Ron said sitting.

"Because I didn't want to hurt you again," Hermione said burying her face in her hands.

"But breaking up hurt worse," Ron said as a tear ran down his face, "I wanted to continue, but you broke it off. I still love you."

"Look I'm not explaining this to you!" Hermione said getting angry, "We've been though this a million times."

"Fine," Ron said knowing that he wasn't going to win, "Answer me this: who's the better lover?"

He walked away leaving Hermione with that question unanswered.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone yelled. Harry blew out his candles. It was July 31st. Harry's 17th birthday. Harry opened his frist present: from Hermione. She gave him a platinum snitch that flashed 'I love you' in bright red letters. Harry kissed her and moved on to Ron's present. Ron had given him a book that had biographies of ever Seeker in history and the last page had a biography on Harry.

"Thank dude!" Harry said hugging Ron.

"Close your eyes," Mrs. Weasley said as she led a blind Harry to the living room. Mrs. Weasley placed something in his hand. Harry opened his eyes and gazed at a sliver mirror, but when he looked into the mirror he saw Sirius' face.

"Where did you get this?" Hary asked with tears.

"Diagon Alley," Fred said smiling.

"Thank you so much," Harry said hugging all of the Weasley's. They had cake and later played Quidditch, but later that night was tragic.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked as he saw Hermione crying on her bed.

"My mom died about an hour ago," Hermione said as Harry hugged her tightly, "I have to go home."

"What about our plans?" Harry asked alarmed.

"We'll pick it up where we left off," Hermione siad getting up, but Harry pushed her down and positioned himself ontop of her. They started kissing as Harry pulled up Hermione's shirt as Hermione's hands ran up Harry's shirt.

Harry's hands reached Hermione's breasts as the door burst open and there stood Ron.

"What the hell?" Ron said staring at Harry and Hermione, "You're such a whore!"

"Don't mind him," Harry said kissing her neck, but Hermione wasn't in the mood anymore, "There's something you should see." The clock chimed midnight and the first day of August.

"What?" Harry said as Hermione led him to the door where Hermione found Ron's plans.

Harry glanced over Ron's plans and read the letter Hermione had.

"He's working for Voldemort," Hermione said as tears ran down Harry's face.

"Why?" Harry asked as he read the letter over again.

"Because I want to you dead," Ron said from behind.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. A Bond Breaks

Boy, the last chapter was a realy doozie! but wait til you see what happens now!

**A Bond Breaks**

Harry and Hermione turned around to find Ron standing there with a wand in one hand and a gun in the other.

"Be careful with those Ron," Harry said keeping his feet planted on the floor and didn't move, but surprisingly Hermione stepped in front of him and took out her wand.

"That won't help," Ron said cocking the gun, but before he wanted to shoot he said a spell, _"Crucio!"_

Hermione fell to the ground and yeled for Ron to stop.

"I'm the one you want!" Harry said as Ron lifted the spell from Hermione.

"I'm glad you see it my way," Ron said lifting the gun, "I can't have you interfereing with my plan."

Hermione got to her feet and jumped in front of Harry just as the gun went off. Harry and Hermione hit the ground as Ron stared at Hermione. Hermione wasn't moving and blood began to pour from her side.

"Hermione?" Harry said holding her in his arms. Blood covered his hands and half of his light blue shirt.

"Harry?" Hermione said in a faint voice, "Don't leave me."

"I won't," Harry said picking her up and placing her on her bed. He laid several shirts on her side to stop the bleeding and put his own shirt on her wound.

"Don't leave me," Hermione siad as Harry walked towards to door with Ron.

"I will be right back," Harry said as he and Ron walked out. Ron started to walk away, but stopped when Harry said, "What's your problem?"

"Nothing," Ron said as Harry punched him across the face.

"You almost killed her," Harry yelled.

"She wasn't supposed to be shot," Ron said as Harry punched him.

"But I was?" Harry said punching him and bringing Ron to his knees, "What are you up to? What are you working for Voldemort?"

"He rpomised me I would get Hermione," Ron said wiping his bloody nose.

"And you beleived him?" Harry said lowering himself down to Ron's level, "I will tell you this once and once only, if you ever hurt her or try to hurt her I will kill you. If she doesnt recover, you're dead!"

"What about school?" Ron said standing up with Harry.

"What about it?" Harry asked folding his arms.

"We're in the same house," Ron said as his nose continued to bleed, "Hermione's my friend too."

"Not anymore," Harry said, "Neither am I."

"You're breaking a seven year friendship?"

"Yes I am," Harry said plainly, "Never talk to me ever again!"

"Please!" Ron begged.

"NO!" Harry yelled as Ginny walked up the stairs, "We're done!" He walked away and slammed Hermione's bedroom door.

"You shot Hermione?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.

"She jumped in front of the bullet," Ron said sinking against the wall and onto the floor, "It should've been Harry."

"I know," Ginny said sitting next to her brother, "They must realy be in love. Now love means nothing. Voldemort gave US orders, not just you. You should'n've shot anyone. Voldemort left me in charge. As your younger sister you don't have to listen to me, but when it comes to this you do."

"What's our next move?" Ron asked her.

"Live normal lives," Ginny said, "We go to Hogwarts and take classes, but toward the end of the year, we strike and rise up his followers.

"When will we strike Hermione and Harry?" Ron asked as they stood up and looked inside at their plans.

"Soon, my dear brother," Ginny said as Harry walked by the door and down the stairs, "Very soon."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. A Rocky Month

heyy i hope you guys liked the last chapter

enjoy this one.

**A Rocky Month**

Finally it was the end of August and it was time to go to Hogwarts. The Weasley's, Harry and Hermione left to go to King's Cross Station. Hermione was admitted into a muggle hospital where the doctors took out the bullet from her abdomen. The doctors had told the Weasley's and Harry that she was on the brink of death, flatlining 3 times, but they pulled the bullet out and saved her life.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked Hermione who was standing next to him. She nodded and thanked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and she and Harry ran through the wall onto Platform 9 3/4.

Hermione and Harry searched for a place to sit and they finally found one, but the only compartment that was open was the one with Malfoy and his girlfriend.

"Potter," Malfoy said calmly, "How was your summer?"

Harry and Hermione found this out of his character. "It was fine. How was yours?"

"Mine was fine," Malfoy said holding Pansy's hand, but Pansy brought up Ron.

"Ron's a bastard! Shooting an inncoent girl!"

"How do you know about that?" Hermione asked looking at Harry.

"Everyone knows," Pansy said as she touched Hermione's hand, "He's a creep!" She got up and walked out. Hermione looked at her hand and wondered why she was touched by a Slytherin. Harry and Hermione were a little creeped out, but conitnued to converse with Malfoy.

"What happened to you this summer?" Harry asked Malfoy.

"Nothing special," Malfoy answered frowning, "Snape's dead."

"How?" Hermione said as heart broken as Harry was.

"I killed him," Malfoy said as clamly and laid back as possible, "I didn't want to become a Death Eater and I could't stand my parents, so I turned them in and killed Snape."

"And Bellatrix?" Harry asked, but Malfoy didn't answer.

"What about you?" Malfoy siad smiling, "How was your summer?"

"Nothing special," Hermione said sighing. The rest of the train ride was very pleasant. Harry and Hermione were now on a first name basis with Malfoy and Pansy. Harry had never known Malfoy, uh Draco, could be such a gentleman. It was weird that for six years Harry and Draco had fought and now they were friends.

After dinner Harry took hermione's job as prefect and protrolled with Draco as Hemione stayed behind in the common room. Ron sat by the fire and watched hermione do her homework. Hermione got up, closed her books, and walked to her dorm.

It was October! Finally it was Halloween. The last month was good and bad. Good for Harry. He and Draco had built such a strong bond that they spent every waking moment together. Bad for Hermione. She always found Ron watching her. Everywhere she went she saw Ron; in every hallway, in the bathroom, in her dreams. It started to drive her insane.

It was Halloween night and everyone went down for dinner except for Hermione and Ron.

"Stop looking at me!" Hermione said as Ron got up and took out his wand.

"Why? I can't stare at my best friend?" Ron said coming closer.

Meanwhile at dinner, Harry suddenly realized Hermione and Ron weren't there.

"Where's Hermione and Ron?" Harry asked eating candy corn.

"They stayed behind," Lavender sid as Harry dropped his food and ran out of the Great Hall.

_Please don't let her be dead!_ Harry said to himself over and over agin as he ran to the portrait. The portrait opened and Harry found Hermione on the floor unconscious with Ron standing over her with his wand outstretched.

"Son of a bitch!" Harry yelled taking out his wand and going over to Hermione. "What the fuck did you do to her?"

"She's still alive," Ron said grazing his bruised knuckles.

Harry stood up and pointed his wand at Ron's chest.

"How you're dead," Harry said, _"Avada Kedavra!"_


	5. Ron's True Face

Hello, wow big shocker

but its not what you think

enjoy!

**Ron's True Face**

"Avada Kedavra!" Green light filled the room and hit Ron. The light sent him flying into the wall and he laid on the floor motionless.

"Hermione?" Harry asked holding her head.

"Harry?" she said faintly, "What happened?" Harry helped her to her feet and looked at ron.

"He won't bother you anymore," Harry said as they walked up to Hermione dorm room. Ginny came through the portrait hole and looked at her brother on the floor and sighed.

"I can't believe they bought that," Ginny said as Ron stood up, brushed himself off, and faced his sister who was now pissed off.

She slapped him across the face. "You disobeyed! Voldemort will kill you if you do this again! I don't want you to die! Now, we have new orders. Voldemort wants his plan to be completed early."

"How early exactly?" Ron asked fixing his hair.

"Early as January."

"That's three months away," Ron said sitting on the couch, "Is he kidding?"

"Hardly," Ginny said without one expression on her face, "You strike Harry, I'll strike Hermione. Do it when YOU ARE TOLD! Don't go off and do it or he will kill you. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Ron said as Ginny walked away and up the stairs.

Ron suddenly had the urge to kill his sister. Ron wanted to be in control of the mission and he couldn't do that with Ginny. He took out his wand, conjured a knife and walked up to Ginny's room. He knocked on the door and waited until she opened the door. She opened the door and Ron swung his hand upward and stabbed Ginny. She fell backwards as Ron climbed intop of her and stabbed her several more times before slicing her throat. He made the knife disappear, picked up Ginny, and threw her out the window.

"Bitch!" Ron said making the blood disappear and walking out of the room.

No one knew where Ginny was. Ron pretended to cry everytime he was in the common room so people were very sympathetic towards him, except for Harry and Hermione. They knew that he wasn't dead, after all he was working for Voldemort. Harry and Hermione knwe exactly what had happened. Hermione had found Ginny's body a day earlier and dumped it into the Black lake with permission from the merpeople. The Weasley knew nothing about their daughter's death for good reason. Although Ron acted normally, Hermione became worried.

"Worried?" Harry asked Hermione one night, "He killed Ginny, how can you be sympathetic?"

"I'm going to save Ron," Hermione said simply, "I know there's good in him. You tired to kill and he lived."

"Voldemort gave him powers like cheating death," Harry said as there was a knock on the door. Harry told the stranger to enter and Draco entered with tears in his eyes and blood covered his hands.

"Draco? What's wrong?" Harry said as Draco collapsed to his knees.

"Pansy is dead," Draco said as his feelings got the best of him and he cried.

"Ron has gone too far!" Harry said to Hermione.

"How do you know it's Ron who did it?" Hermione asked hugging Draco.

"How do you not know?" Harry said getting a migrane, "He's killed Ginny, he tried to kill you, and now Draco's girl. Who's next?"

"You," Draco said as Harry shot him a stern look, "This was on Pansy's body. It's a note addressed to Harry."

Harry opened the letter and read it aloud, "'You thought I killed Ginny and Pansy, well you're very smart. Ginny was getting in my way and Pansy was just leverage for Draco. You're next Potter. Be careful, your girl might be before you!'"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Voldemort and Ron

heyy everyone

wow, shocker huh?

enjoy chapter 6

**Voldemort and Ron**

As December approached, Hermione began to go insane. Everywhere she went, she saw Ron and he started to mess with her mind. He started to say how it was Hermione's fault Ginny was dead and he blamed Harry's future death on her. Over the next two weeks, she went back to normal and back to her whorish self. One night while Harry was out with Draco doing rounds, Hermione and Ron were doing the unthinkable.

As Hermione kissed Ron, he ran his hand up her shirt and squeezed her breasts. She let out a soft moan as Ron rubbed himself hard against her delicate body as he entered her core. Hermione closed her eyes as Ron moved faster and harder. She let another moan escape her mouth as Ron kissed her neck. As Hermione reachered her climax, there were footsteps coming up the stiars, but the footsteps went to the girl's dormitory.

"Hermione?" Harry said as eleven. He couldn't find her anywhere, but Harry wasn't looking for Hermione, he was looking for Ron. He wanted to kill that son of a bitch, so he couldn't hurt Hermione anymore, but when Harry entered his room he found Ron and Hermione in the same bed together with no clothes.

Harry was ready to cry. He had defended her against Ron this entire time and she went behind his back and slept with the enemy. Harry went downstairs and pulled out the mirror he got for his birthday. He gazed at it and saw his father's face. He broke down and cried himself to sleep.

Finally, it was Saturday. Harry and Draco spent most of the day at Hogsmeade while Hermione and Amanda, a Ravenclaw, roamed around Hogwarts.

"You cheated?" Amanda asked covering her mouth, "Why?"

"I don't know," Hermione said holding her head, "I really don't remember anything. All I remember is kissing Ron and when I woke up this morning, I was sleeping in Ron's bed and I was naked."

"Do you think you were drugged?" Amanda suggested as they reached a door and stepped inside, "Where are we?"

"We're on the third floor," Hermione said turing toward the door, but it shut and locked itself. The flames lighting the hallways blew out and Hermione and Amanda were left in the dark.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled as her voice echoed.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_ a male voice said as Hermione saw the green light coming towards her, but when the green light faded she was still alive.

"Amanda?" Hermione said, but there was no answer, "Reveal yourself!"

The light came back on and Ron was standing there with an evil grin on his face.

"Where's Voldemort?" Hermione asked as Voldemort stepped out.

"You're a smart girl," Voldemort said raising his wand, "But now you must join your friend." He opened his mouth to say the spell, but what came next made Hermione smile.

"Don't!" Ron yelled stepping in front of Hermione.

"What do you think you're doing?" Voldemort asked staring at Ron with his snake-like eyes.

"Let me kill her," Ron said to Voldemort, who kept staring at him which made Ron uneasy, "Let me get rid of her so you can focus on our plan. Uh, your plan sir."

There was silence until Voldemort said, "Fine, take her and kill her. And bring me her body."

Hermione suddenly began to panic. Would Ron really kill her?

"Yes sir," Ron siad dragging Hermione out the door, but on the way to the Gryffindor common room, Ron's attitude changed from killed to best friend.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked as they stepped through the portrait.

"Lay on the ground," Ron said as Hermione did so on her back, "Act like you're dead. I'm going to trace your body and bring it to life."

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione asked as she stood up and watched Ron bring her tracing to life. Her tracing became three demensional; it looked like Hermione from her head down to her toes. The tracing wasn't breathing and looked very scary.

"Because I care about you," Ron said picking up the tracing and placing it on the couch, "I'm sorry that I slept with you. I tricked you in to sleeping with me because I wanted to make harry vulnerable so Voldemort could kill him."

"Why the sudden change?" Hermione asked folding her arms.

"I'm tired of sneaking around," Ron said with tears, "I already lost Harry, I don't want to lose you too."

"What's going on?" Harry asked coming down the stairs, "Why is Hermione living and deceased?"

"It's only a tracing," Ron said explaining the entire situation to Harry, but Harry didn't seem to buy it.

"He's telling the truth," Hermione said as Ron picked up the tracing and walked to the portrait. The portrait hole opened and Ron walked out.

"I told you Ron was good," Hermione said smiling, but Harry wasn't.

"I don't know." Harry said staring at the portrait hole, "I still don't trust him."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. What Happened Next

heyy everyone i hoped u enjoyed that last chapter, i enjoyed writing it

here is chapter 7

**What Happened Next**

As Harry walked away, Hermione followed Ron as he carried Hermione's tracing to the third **floor**. Ron opened the door and hermione scuryed inside before Ron or Voldemort saw her.

"Did you bring her body?" Voldemort asked as Ron placed the tracing in front of Voldemort. he chuclked and said, "Do you think I'm stupid? I know this sin't the girl!"

_SHIT!_ Hermione panicked.

"For a fact, the girl is behind the statue." He fired a red strream of light and blew apart the staute. Hermione ducked as the statue blew apart and pulled out her wand.

"You're smart I'll give you that," Voldemort said firing another spell, but Hermione blocked it as fast as it was fired. Ron had to blink twice to make sure Hermione was still alive.

"I'm stronger that you think," Hermione said stretching out her arm, _"Crucio!"_ As strong as Voldemort was, he dropped to his knees and screamed in a high pitched voice.

"He's a woman?" Ron asked staring at Voldemort, "I know Voldemort was a strange dude, but Jesus Christ!"

"Shutup," Hermione said rolling her eyes, "It's Polyjuice Potion, duh! This is a woman and I thik I know who." The woman started to convulce and the features of Voldemort faded into ones that were more womanly.

"Bellatrix Lastrange," Hermione said as ropes surrounded Bellatrix, "You know Voldemort is more powerful than you are. That's why you weren't resistent to the Cruciatus Curse. Now tell me why you're here in this castle."

"Why would I tell you?" Bellatrix said with her evil emerald eyes.

"Because if you don't I'll kill you," Hermione said as Ron stopped her before she said anything else.

"We should get Dumbledore," Ron said to Hermione, "Don't kill her, send her to Azkaban."

"She killed Sirius," Hermione said raising her eyebrow, "She should die!"

"I know," Ron said sighing, "Send her to Azkaban, prolong her suffering."

"Fine," Hermione said turning to Bellatrix, but her ropes were empty, "Where is she?"

"Damn it!" Ron said as he ran out the door.

"Sorry Sirius," Hermione said looking at the ceiling, sighing, and walking out.

Hermione told Harry about it that night, but Harry didn't really care about Bellatrix. There were more pressing things on his mind.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked as Harry gave her a letter he recieved earlier that day. She read it over and smiled, "An Auror? That's great!"

"No, it's not," Harry said holding Hermione's hand, "It means that I'll be away from you. This isn't a month type of thing, I could be away for a year and never see you."

"Then make a choice," Hermione said crying, "Either I go or the job goes. Think about it and tell me later." Harry smiled, kissed her head, and walked off.

Hermione cried as she felt a presence behind her. She turned around and saw Ron staring at her with a knife above his head.

"Jesus Ron! You scared me!" Hermione said wiping her tears. She stared at Ron's eyes; they were clear and not his. "You're being controlled! Fight this!" Ron's hand came down as tore a hole in the arm of the couch. Hermione ran as fast as she could to the stairs and screamed Harry's name as loud as she could. Harry came bolting down the stairs as Ron released the knife.

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled as Harry fell to the ground with the knife in his chest. Blood gushed from the wound as Hermione held Harry's head.

"I love you," Harry said in a faint voice.

"I love you too," Hermione said as Harry's eyes closed, his head tilted, and his body became limp. Tears consumed Hermione's eyes as anger filled her entire body.

"What happened?" Ron said holding his head.

"Your best friend is dead that's what happened," Hermione yelled and taking out her wand, "I believed you changed. At first you were being controlled, but as I kept looking at you and when you throw the knife you were you.

"I saw the Dark Mark on your right arm," she continued, "Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater."

"I swear I didn't mean to do it," Ron said as Hermione became madder.

"Bullshit!" she yelled extending her arm, "Goodbye, you bastard!"

"I don't think so!" Ron said taking out his wand.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. A Surprising Power

heyy everyone

wow Harry's death! didn't expect that huh?

wait until you see who comes back!

**A Surprising Power**

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

Green light shot out of both Hermione's and Ron's wand. They collided in the middle of the room.

"You honestly thought that I would be good?" Ron yelled as he pushed his spell harder toward Hermione.

"Yea, I did," Hermione yelled back as she did the same to her spell. Suddenly, a girl walked in and gasped at the sight of Hermione and Ron.

"What are you two doing?"

"Stay out of this, Lavender!" Hermione said as she looked at her fellow Gryffindor.

"Stop!" Lavender yelled, "Or I will."

"Stay away!" Hermione said as she saw Lavender sigh. Lavender stuck out her hand and sent purple streams flying from her finger tips. They were so powerful, the streams sent Ron and Hermione flying off their feet.

"I told you I'd stop it!" Lavender said frustrated, "I can't believe you would try and kill each other when Harry is on the floor dead. Knock it off!"

"I'll get you," Ron said pointing to Hermione and walking out of the common room.

"Hermione, come with me," Lavender said as she and Hermione walked over to Harry's body. Lavender took the knife out of Harry's chest, placed her hand over Harry's wound. She closed her eyes and pressed on the wound. It took a few minutes, but Lavender brought life back to Harry. He inhaled deeply and opened his eyes.

Hermione cried and hugged him tightly. "Thank you!" Hermione said hugging her.

"No problem," Lavender said hugging Harry and walked away.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said helping Harry to his feet, "I thought Ron had changed. My judgement got you killed."

"I saw everyone," Harry said smiling and sitting on the couch, "My parents, Sirius, your mother. She says she misses you and she loves you."

"I love you too," Hermione said crying and hugging Harry.

Harry kissed her head and began to think. Even though Harry was happy to see this family, this time ron stepped over the biggest boundry.

_This is getting ridiculous!_ Harry said inside his head. Ron had to be stopped and judging by Hermione's reaction to Harry's death she wanted Ron dead too, but would they follow through?


	9. A New Year

heyy sup guys

here's chapter nine

enjoy!!

**A New Year**

It was finally New Year's Eve. As everyone got ready to count down, Harry and Hermione were up in her room. At first they talked about Ron, then talking led to kissing, then kissing led to taking off their clothes.

Hermione laid on her back as Harry took off her sock slowly and gracefully. He kissed her smooth legs and slowly laid on top of her. hermione unbuttoned his trousers and flipped him over. She straddled him and worked off his trousers and boxers. She smiled as harry sat up and kissed her as he unlatched her bra. He kissed her collarbone and then her left breast. She pulled off her skirt and underwear as Harry flipped her over and Hermione pulled off his underwear. (I know that boxers are underwear, but Harry has both, cuz he's cool like that)

Harry pulled a blanket over them as he looked at Hermione. She nodded her head and he slid inside. Hermione gasped as she was ready for her climax. Harry kissed her as her nails scratched his back. He toppled over Hermione and lay next to his, his heart beating rapidly.

"That was amazing," Hermione said smiling kissing Harry'a cheek. Harry frowned and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why'd you sleep with Ron?" Harry asked as he got up and put his boxers back on.

"He tricked me! It's not my fault. I was under a spell!"

"Sure whatever Hermione," Harry said putting the rest of his clothes on. "Stop lying to me! I'm tired of it. You lied about you're black book which i found and you're lying about Ron!"

"What do you want me to do?" Hermione asked tucking the sheet under her arms to hide her bare breasts.

"I want you to leave," Harry said in a broken voice, "Leave me alone!"

"Fine I will," Hermione said as she got up and gave Harry the acceptance letter from the Ministry, "I hope you have a nice life as an Auror. I wish you the best." She kissed his lips one last time, grabbed her clothes, and left.

It was Valentine's Day and Hermione moped around the common room while everyone else went to the Valentine's Day Dance.

"You and Harry aren't going?" Lavender asked dressed in a sparkling red cocktail dress.

"Harry and I broke up," Hermione said putting her hands by the fire.

"I'm so sorry," Lavender said folding her arms, "Come anyway."

"No it's ok," Hermione said hugging her friend, "Have fun with Neville."

"Alright," Lavender said kissing her cheek and going to the party. Hermione sat in front of the fire to warm her hands when she heard the portrait hole opened.

"Come to the party," Ron said sitting on the couch while Hermione sat on the floor, "It's fun."

"No thanks," Hermione said, "I'm not in the mood. You go to the party."

"The music was too loud," Rn said as he chuckled, "It's much quieter in here. And plus I'm tired."

"Do you want Harry dead?" Hermione asked, but Ron remained silent. Hermione got up and walked away until she dropped to the floor with a knife in her back.

"Yes I want Harry dead," Ron said smiling as Hermione gasped for air, "But you're first."

It took awhile, but with the knife still in her back she was dead.


	10. Hermione's Ghost

WOW! HERMIONE IS NOW DEAD!!!!!

well here is the tenth chapter.

**Hermione's Ghost**

Ron left the common room before anyone came down, but as soon as the potrait hols closed, he heard a scream. Lavender had past Ron coming in from the dance and discovered Hermione's body. She ran down the stairs and lifted Hermione's head.

"Please wake up," she sobbed. Lavender took the knife out to look at it. It had weird markings on it, so she sent a message by owl to Harry at the Ministry about the mnife, but not about Hermione's death.

Hogwarts had a service for Hermione which Ron was absent for. At the funeral Lavender and Draco spoke about her, but everyone wondered where Harry was.

Two weeks had past before Harry arrived at Hogwarts with Lavender's answer.

"This is a ceremonial knife," Harry told her, "It was like the one Wormtail usd to cut my arm during the Triwizard Tournament. Where did you get it?"

"I found it actually," Lavender said as she and Harry felt chills go up their spine. Harry looked behind him and saw Hermione's standing.

"Hermione?" Harry asked as Lavender stared at him.

"Harry, this knife was in Hermione's back," Lavender sighed, "She's dead."

Harry tried to hold back his tears, but they escaped his eyes and soaked his cheeks.

"I wanted to marry her," he cried.

"You did?" Hermione asked as Harry got up and went over to Hermione.

"Yes I never stopped," Harry confessed.

"Then why did you want me to leave?"

"I was mad, that's all," Harry said, "I never wanted you to leave. Especially without saying goodbye."

"I love you," Hermione said as she started to ascend, "Kill Ron. He did this to me. Kill him. Please."

And with that sentence, she left and left Harry crying.

"Give me that knife!" Harry said as Lavender handled him the knife.

"Why?" Lavender asked.

"I'm killing Ron with his own knife," he said as Lavender followed him to the portrait, "You're not coming."

"He killed my best friend," Lavender said, "I wasn't him dead as much as you do."

"Fine," Harry said as he and Lavender sought out Ron.


	11. Lavender and Ron

heyy guys

here is chapter 11

enjoy

**Lavender and Ron**

"Where's Ron?" Lavender asked as she and Harry came to a forked hallway.

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on his desire to kill Ron. He heard angry voices coming from the left hallway, but a voice sounded familiar besides Ron's.

"Draco?" Harry questioned. Lavender raised her eyebrow, "Go down this hallway, but have your wand ready."

"I don't need one," Lavender said as the lights went out. Harry lit his wand as fire came out of Lavender's fingers and they came upon a door.

They stood outside the door and listened, bu they heard nothing. They went inside to a dark room. They saw nothing until the lights came on. Draco was unconscious in a corner and Ron was suctioned onto the ceiling as he watched Harry and Lavender.

Lavender ran over to Draco who wouldn't wake. He had a gash on his head and a deeper gash on the pal of his right hand. Harry listened to the air and heard breathing.

"Ron, I know you're here," Harry said as Ron came down and sent Harry flying into a pillar. Now both Harry and Draco were unconscious. It was up to Lavender to defeat Ron.

"Are you going to kill me?" Ron laughed as he stretched out his arm and Lavender glided over to his hand. "No one can kill me."

As he choked her, Draco started to stir. He threw out his arm and released her from Ron's grip. Lavender kicked Ron with such force he slammed into a wall, cracking it down the middle.

"Get Harry out!" Lavender told Draco.

"What about you?" Draco answered.

"I'll be fine," Lavender said as Ron came to his feet, "Now go!"

"I love you," Draco said.

"I love you too," Lavender said as Draco kicked open the door and walked out with Harry. Lavender turned to Ron who was smiling.

"You think you cane save them?"

"I have to same someone," Lavender said snapping her fingers and exposing a blue flame.

"Your fire doesn't scare me," Ron said showing her his black flame.

"Good always defeats evil," Lavender said throwing a fireball at her. He flinched as the flame deflected off his chest.

"Not this time," Ron said throwing out his hands and projecting a stream of black flames. Lavender didn't even move; she stood there and laughed unharmed.

"Like I said good always defeats evil!" She flinked her finger and sent a powerful wave of now purple fire at Ron. Ron yelled as Lavender flicked out the other finger and her flame turned green.

"I guess good does defeat evil," Ron said as he started to steam. His body slowly started to liquify, "Voldemort will kill harry. Don't let him." As Lavender smiled at him, but before he was gone Ron said, "Find the amulet. The amulet will stop the end." And with that he was a puddle and he evaporated.


	12. The Amulet

here is chapter twelve

this is a shocker ending!

**The Amulet**

Draco shook Harry several times before Harry opened his eyes.

"What happened?"

"You were knocked unconscious," Draco said helping Harry to his feet.

"You're ok," Lavender said hugging Harry.

"Is Ron dead?"

"Yes," Lavender said as they headed down the other hallway. They came to a glass door where they could see inside the room. There were shelves upon shelves of amulets, but which one did they have to destroy?

They slowly opened the glass door and cautiously went inside. The room was dark and quiet until a deep voice echoed.

"Potter!"

"Who is it?" Harry asked.

"Who do you think?" the voice said as red light came zooming toward Harry. The spell pelted him backwards as Draco and Lavender stood their ground.

The lights turned on and Voldemort stood in front of them along with Bellatrix Lastrange. Harry got to his feet and stood between Draco and Lavender.

"The trio is back together," Voldemort laughed. To Bellatrix he said, "Tka eht other two, Potter is mine!" Bellatrix smiled as Lavender and Draco ran. Voldemort smiled as he and Harry took out thwir wands.

"Now comes the time," Voldemort said as he sent red sparks at harry, but Harry didn't even flinch.

"Now comes the time," Harry said sending blue streams of light from his eyes. Voldemort was blown off his feet and into a wall. He got up and held out his wand.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry blocked it.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry blocked it.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry blocked it and took out his own wand.

_"Avada Kedavra!" _Voldemort was blasted off his feet and into the air, but before he landed he turned into dust.

Meanwhile, Draco and Lavender had just plunged a knife into Bellatrix's chest. They breathed a little easier. Draco and Lavender ran over to Harry and they started to search for the amulet.

"Which amulet is the right one?" Lavender asked as an alarm started to sound.

"What the hell?" Draco asked as Harry panicked.

"We have less than two minutes to find the amulet," Harry said as they ran in different aisles of the bookshelves. Lavender broke every amulet there was, but none of them stayed in contact. They all broke.

1 minute.

Harry smashed all his amulets too, but they shattered.

30 seconds.

"GUYS!" Draco said as Lavender and Harry ran as fast as they could to where Draco was. There was a ruby red amulet in tact in the floor surrounded by shattered amulets.

10 seconds.

"Harry smash it!" Lavender said, but Harry did nothing.

"Not yet," Harry said as the alarm began to get louder.

"The world will end if you don't destroy that!" Draco said pointing to the amulet.

3, 2, 1

Harry took his foot and stepped on the amulet as it released a black cloud that covered the entire room. Harry, Lavender, and Draco had hit the floor from the smoke. They felt like they were dead.


	13. Hospital Converse

heyy everyone

here's chapter 13

enjoy

comments are always appreciated

**Hospital Converse**

Harry opened his eyes realizing he and his friends were in the hospital wing. Lavender and Draco were asleep, but they were fine. He sat up and suddenly saw Hermione and Sirius standing at the foot of his bed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked.

"We are here to see how you're feeling," Sirius said smiling, "You've finally defeated Voldemort. We are both proud of you."

"But you're ghosts and transparent," Harry said lowering his head, "Why can't both of you come back?"

"I wish we could," Sirius said sitting on Harry's bed, "I want to you know that Hermione has been crying for sometime about being dead."

"Are they alright?" Harry asked pointing to Lavender and Draco.

"Yes they are," Hermione said touching Harry's hand, "Don't worry, they are going to live."

"How is it that after all this time, I now defeat Voldemort?" Harry asked folding his arms.

"There was so much power in your veins that when you fired the killing curse it killed him. You wound up having more poer than him."

"Wow!" Harry said as Sirius and Hermione smiled.

"Remember we are always here," Hermione said kissing his cheek as she and Sirius disappeared just as Draco woke up.

"How are you feeling?" Draco said rubibng his arm.

"I'm fine, what about you?" Harry asked rubbing his scar. For once it didn't burn.

"I'm fine too," Draco said sitting on the edge of his bed, "I can't believe the end of the year is in three days." Harry couldn't believe it either. For months he fought Ron, Bellatrix, and Voldemort and now with evil gone and the world saved he could finally graduate without anything going horribly wrong. He could graduate in peace.


	14. Saying Goodbye

heyy everyone

here is the last chapter

enjoy and remember to comment

**Saying Goodbye**

Graduation day had come. Everyone sat at their friends' tables instead of their house tables so they could converse among each other.

"So what are you going do after today?" Draco asked Harry.

"Not sure," Harry said shrugging, "Probably go back to the Ministry to get more Auror training. How about you?"

"I'm going to marry Lavender," Draco siad smiling and showing harry the ring he had picked out.

"That's beautiful," Harry said as McGonagall quieted down the hall.

"So many things happened this year," she said smiling, "Good and bad, but we would like to thank three very smart and special people. Would Lavender Brown, Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter please come to the front?" The hall erupted in applause as the trio walked from their table and went to the front.

"Wow! I ca't believe we're seniors!" Harry said as the hall clapped, "A lot of things have happened; Hermione, Ron, and Ginny's deaths, the destruction of Voldemort and Bellatrix Lastrange, and a proposal, but like always Hogwarts pulls through. So I give my sympathies to the dead and to Draco and Lavender."

Harry whispered something to Draco and backed away.

"Lavender, I love you so much and i want to ask you something," Draco said getting on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

Lavender was in shock as the rest of the school. A Slytherin marrying a Gryffindor was unheard of, but times were changing and so were people.

Lavender put her hand out and said, "Yes." Draco put the ring on her left hand, got up and kissed her as the hall echoed with cheers, tears, and applause. Harry smiled and hugged both Lavender and Draco.

"Everyone eat," McGonagall said as the food appeared and everyone stuffed their faces.

"I'll miss you too," Lavender said as her friend got onto the train. Harry came up behind Lavender and scared her. She jumped as Harry laughed and Lavender jumped onto his back.

"You're having fun without me?" Draco said laughing as Lavender fot off Harry's back and kissed Draco.

"You're boring anyway," Harry said as Lavender laughed and Draco pushed Harry.

"Yer all grown up 'Arry," Hagrid said as the trio turned around, "I'm gunna cry."

"Don't worry," Harry said hugging Hagrid, "We'll probably be back next year."

The train whistled and the conductor ushered the students into the train. Harry hugged Hagrid again and got onto the train with Lavender and Draco. They got a compartment in the middle of the train and Harry stared out the window. As the train pulled out, Harry saw Ron, Hermione, and Ginny waving at him. He waved back and they disappeared.

They arrived at King's Cross the next day and they unloaded the train. Harry saw the Weasley's and the Granger's who were waiting for Harry. He waved at them and waited for Draco and Lavender.

"What's you family going to say about your fiance?" Harry asked Lavender.

"Nothing good, but I don't care," Lavender said as her parents waved at her. Lavender hugged harry tightly and ran to her parents.

Draco came out and spotted Lavender.

"See ya dude," Harry said hugging Draco, "Hope you and Lavender live a happy life together."

"Thanks," Draco said hugging Harry, "Keep in contact." Draco hugged him again and ran off to Lavender. Harry went over to the Granger's and the Weasley's and explained why their children were dead.

Harry spent the summer with the Weasley's, but once September came he was a full time Auror, met a woman named Krystal, married her after a year of dating, had two sets of twins, and kept in contact with Draco and Lavender who had gotten married, had three kids, a set of twins and a boy, but when a dark wizard broke into their house Draco was the one to die.

Lavender raised her kids alone until they went off to Hogwarts. Harry never went back to Hogwarts. He was always afraid of being haunted by the ghosts. His past still haunted him, but with his new future he put his past behind him and lived a happy life with his wife and kids.


End file.
